Ultra-high voltage (UHV) power devices, such as laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductors (LDMOSs) and laterally insulated gate bipolar transistors (LIGBTs), are utilized in integrated circuits (ICs) mainly for high-voltage switching and power applications, due to their high efficiency relative to other devices such as metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). UHV power devices can be fabricated on both bulk silicon substrates or silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates.